Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Poszukiwanie, Rozdział 14
Ledwo żywy Will leżał na podłodze. Był cały poobijany i zakrwawiony. Starszy Shane usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł. Delikatnie podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Eli'a i Unika. Byli oni ubrani w mundury ludzi Blakka, więc ich nie poznał. - A wy czego tu szukacie?- powiedział nerwowo Will- Wasz szef już mnie "przesłuchiwał"... Ja nic nie wiem! Eli przyłożył palec do ust i zdjął maskę. - Eli? Ty... ty żyjesz? -Pewnie, że żyje. A teraz ciii... Musimy cie przebrać i uciekamy. Unik pomógł Eli'owi przebrać jego ojca i wyszli. Will nie mógł sam iść więc Eli i Unik pomagali mu iść (podtrzymywali go). Unik zamknął żołnierza Blakka w celi w której siedział Will i rzucił klucz na podłogę. Jak na razie nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Dochodzili już do skał za którymi był gang, gdy żołnierz Blakka ich zauważył. - A jemu co się stało?- zapytał wskazując na Willa. - Nic takiego- powiedział Eli- Po prostu spadł z kolosa. Blakkowiec dziwnie się na niego popatrzył i sobie poszedł. - Już wiedzą- powiedział Will - Myśli pan?- zapytał Unik. -Tak. - Dobra spadamy do reszty gangu i uciekamy.- wtrącił się Eli. Poszli do reszty gangu. - Wróciliśmy- powiedział młody Shane - Dobra, to jak mamy stąd uciec, panie geniuszu?- zapytał złośliwie Unik, zdejmując maskę. Will również zdjął maskę. Starszy Shane popatrzył na Unika i otworzył szeroko oczy. - Zaraz ja... ja cie znam.- powiedział Will jąkając się. -Tak wiem. Ty znasz jego on zna ciebie.- powiedział wkurzony Eli.- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w kryjówce, a teraz się skupcie. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni zachowaniem Eli'a, a w szczególności Trixie. -Eli co się stało?- zapytała troskliwie. - Ludzie blakka i demony pewnie już nas szukają, ale nie nic się nie stało! - Eli przestań...- powiedziała Trixie ze łzami w oczach. - Przestańcie!- powiedział głośno Unik- Eli uspokój się i nie wyżywaj się na ludziach, którym na tobie zależy. Młody Shane spuścił wzrok. - Trixie przepraszam...- powiedział nieśmiało. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się do niego. Nawet na niego nie popatrzyła. - Jak się stąd wydostaniemy- zapytał kret- Pronto wspaniały chce już wrócić do Slugterry. - Spokojnie wyjdziemy stąd- powiedział Eli- Czy coś ciekawego się działo jak nas nie było? -Grupka ludzi Blakka i Blakk weszli do szczeliny w skałach i do tej pory nie wrócili- powiedziała chłodno dziewczyna. - To pewnie tamtędy przechodzą do Slugterry.- powiedział blondyn. - Musimy spróbować!-powiedział Eli- To nasza jedyna szansa. Wszyscy poszli w miejsce wskazane przez Trixie. Weszli do szczeliny i szli przed siebie. Było coraz ciemniej, a korytarz skalny raz się zwężał, a raz rozszerzał. Zrobiło się bardzo ciemno, więc Burpi wskoczył Eli'owi na dłoń i oświetlał im drogę. Szli tak przez jakąś godzinę. Nagle zobaczyli światło. Wszyscy instynktownie przyśpieszyli i po jakichś pięciu minutach byli w Slugterze. - To Slugterra?- zapytał Unik patrząc na kreta. - Tak- odparł pronto z dumą, jakby to on sam doprowadził ich spowrotem do domu. - Ale gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?- zapytał Will- Nie pamiętam tego miejsca. - To miejsce to kraniec jaskini Do-Yang.- powiedziała Trixie rozglądając się dookoła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach